Here By Me
by Tiarwen
Summary: After one particularly bad fight, Hermione stormed out of the flat she shared with Draco. How long will it take her to realize what she's done, and what will it take to change her mind? HGDM one shot complete. NonHBP compatible.


Disclaimer – lyrics property of 3 Doors Down. Characters property of JKR. Plot MINE.

Here By Me

Draco and I had a fight. We've fought before, but this time was different. I stormed out of our flat in London and stayed with Ginny for the week. After about two days I began to get homesick. Not for our flat, because it was like any other flat in London, but for Draco. For his arms, for his warmth beside me at night… for his love. I missed him. But, being my stubborn self, I refused to go back and admit that I was wrong – even though I was.

It was Saturday – exactly one week since I'd seen Draco last. His band, Whispers in the Night, was playing at a club in the city. On a spur of the moment decision, I choose to go see him play. I walked down the bustling streets to the tiny building. As I approached, I could see Draco standing outside, smoking a cigarette – something he does only when he's had a really bad day.

I saw his eyes flick over to where I was standing. I quickly turned around, hoping he hadn't seen me. As I watched out of the corner of my eyes, I could see him get a confused look on his face, then turn back around to talk to Blaise Zabini - another member of his band. I moved a little closer so I could hear them speaking.

"Drake, that's the fifth fag you've smoked tonight. Will you just come in and help us set up?" Blaise asked, obviously trying to get Draco to get his mind off whatever was bothering him, which I suspected was the fight he had with me. I felt a twinge of guilt in my chest.

Draco finished his cigarette and put it out before following Blaise back inside. I waited a few minutes before going inside myself. I found a table on the side, partially in the shadows but close enough that I could see the stage clearly.

Ten minutes after I had entered the club, the band began to warm up. Blaise began talking into the mike, but I didn't really hear him. I was staring at Draco. Usually, he's really hyped before a show, he gets excited. But tonight, there was a dull stare in his eyes. I could feel an ache in my chest. It was then that I realized how much I missed him. And I decided – no matter how much it hurt me, I was going back. Even if my pride suffered, I would be with the man I loved.

With this firmly in mind, I settled in to watch. The first few songs were amazing as always, but I noticed that Draco's beautiful voice lacked some of the emotion it normally held. Then I felt a shock of fear run through me – what if Draco didn't want me back? What if he didn't love me as much as I loved him? I didn't think I could bear it.

It was then that Draco picked up the microphone. "Our last song for tonight is cover from an American band called 3 Doors Down. The song is called Here By Me."

And with that, they began to play. I looked up from my coffee cup, which I had been staring into since I had felt the fear pass through my body, and found Draco staring at me. We locked eyes. I listened to the lyrics of the song as I stared at him.

**I hope you're doing fine out there without me**  
'**Cause I'm not doing so good without you  
The things I thought you'd never know about me  
Were the things I guess you always understood…**

**So how could I have been so blind for all these years?  
Guess I only see the truth through all this fear,  
And living without you…**

**And everything I had in this world  
And all that I'll ever be  
It could all fall down around me.  
Just as long as I have you,  
Right here by me.**

**I can't take another day without you**  
'**Cause baby, I could never make it on my own  
I've been waiting so long, just to hold you  
And be back in your arms where I belong**

**I'm sorry I can't always find the words to say  
But everything I've ever know gets swept away  
Inside of your love…**

**And everything I had in this world  
And all that I'll ever be  
It could all fall down around me.  
Just as long as I have you,  
Right here by me.**

**As the days grow long I see  
That time is standing still for me  
When you're not here**

**I'm sorry I can't always find the words to say  
Everything I've ever known gets swept away  
Inside of your love**

**And everything I had in this world  
And all that I'll ever be**

**It could all fall down around me.  
Just as long as I have you,  
Right here by me.**

**And everything I had in this world  
And all that I'll ever be  
It could all fall down around me.  
Just as long as I have you,  
Right here by me.**

Tears filled my eyes. From the way he was looking at me, I knew that song was for me. And in that moment, I knew that he loved me just as much as I loved him. Blaise began to talk again, thanking everyone, but I didn't hear it. I was too concerned with finding a way to get to Draco. The band began to pack up, and the crowd started to disperse. I moved closer to the stage, staying to the side, but being certain that I could still see him. I could see how his long blonde hair fell in his eyes as he packed up his guitar. I could see how his eyes were being certain that he was doing everything correctly. I could see how his face was fixed in an expression of concentration. At length he pulled the strap of his guitar bag over his shoulder and began to walk off the stage.

A few minutes later he came out of the door at the side of the stage, and it only took me a few steps before I was standing in front of him. He stopped walking, and looked down at me, and I couldn't read the emotion in his incredible grey eyes. But I didn't need to, because after only a few seconds of looking at each other, he bent down and kissed me, his arms going around my waist as I twined my arms around his neck. I felt his tongue on my lips and I parted my lips, caressing his mouth with mine.

When we pulled away, I could feel the tears returning to my eyes; half out of joy to be with him again and half out of guilt for not coming back to him earlier. I looked up into his steely grey eyes before resting my head on his chest.

"I'm so sorry Draco," I whispered as I closed my eyes.

His arms pulled me closer to him, and quietly, he said four simple words. "I love you Hermione."

This caused my tears to fall. "I love you too Draco," I managed to whisper. I looked up at him with a tiny smile, which he tried to return as he wiped away my tears.

It took a few minutes before I was able to calm down enough to return to our flat. Once we walked in the door, Draco walked into the living room and I went into the kitchen. I saw the pictures of the two of us on the refrigerator and felt the tears returning to my eyes again as I looked at them. There was one of the two of us one our last day at Hogwarts. Draco is holding me in his arms and once in a while will pick me up and spin me around in a circle. Both of us have huge smiles on our faces.

I was so busy looking at the pictures that I didn't hear him come into the kitchen behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist, startling me for a moment. I relaxed in his embrace. He kissed my neck, then rested his chin on my shoulder. I leaned my head against his, glad to be near him again. We stood there for a few moments, and I breathed in his scent, which was intoxicating.

Then I turned around to face him, and I felt the tears in my eyes once more. I looked up at him, and again said, "I'm so sorry Draco."

I was going to keep talking, but I felt his fingers on my lips, and he whispered, "Shh. It's okay Mia." I felt my heart jump for joy at those words.

"I'll make it up to you," I whispered to him, but he shook his head.

"All I need is you, right here by me."

**-finis-**

Yes, I know, another song fic. I can't help it, they just hit me and I feel the need to write them. So here's another one.

By the way, this is a ONE SHOT. That means there will be no sequel, and no second chapter. So there is no point adding this story to a story alert. I have someone who has story alerts on all of my one shots, so just a reminder - I will not be updating this story again. That's the meaning of a **one shot**.

.-Tiarwen-.


End file.
